


we're doing this for good (for worse)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [87]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: femslash100, Depression, Disability Fest, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Poussey realized that even though they couldn’t fix each other, they could certainly give it their best shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're doing this for good (for worse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Poussey/Soso - girlfriends.

The thing Poussey realized after she and Soso got together was that love didn’t heal all wounds.

Sure, she wanted to believe that love-song shit, all that stuff about mended hearts, but it just wasn’t real, no matter how hard they both tried. Love made the hurts hurt a little less, but it didn’t stitch them up.

Soso still had days she couldn’t get out of bed, couldn’t shower, couldn’t brush her hair. She had days when she felt like she didn’t want to be touched or even looked at, that she didn’t deserve it. So Poussey would sit outside of her bunk and listen to her slow breathing, telling her stories about German bars and Red Light districts, about places Soso wanted to go.

And there were days when the itch to drink crawled under Poussey’s skin and didn’t go away, made her angry and tired, made her ache for the stuff she threw away. There were days when a jar of booze was infinitely more attractive than Brook Soso’s wide, wondering eyes.

There were days when neither of them felt like seeing one another.

But no matter how bad things went, no matter how dark she got, Poussey took solace in the fact that at the end of the day, she could take her girlfriend’s hand and smile at her, and Soso would flush pink and roll her eyes.

Really, Poussey realized that even though they couldn’t fix each other, they could certainly give it their best shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Icona Pop's "Girlfriend"


End file.
